


Kin

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/"><b>spn_gabriel</b></a> kink meme for the prompt: <i>Gabriel/Castiel - wing!fic, public sex; Gabriel plays with Castiel feathers/grooms his wings while the Winchesters can see them. But they don't know it's hot, dirty angel sex. Bonus for a little bit needy!Castiel</i> (originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1920335#t1920335">here</a>).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/) kink meme for the prompt: _Gabriel/Castiel - wing!fic, public sex; Gabriel plays with Castiel feathers/grooms his wings while the Winchesters can see them. But they don't know it's hot, dirty angel sex. Bonus for a little bit needy!Castiel_ (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1920335#t1920335)).

Castiel does his best to relax, but it's hard with Gabriel sprawled on the couch next to him. He's not used to balancing the Winchesters and his kin in the same room, and it's proven exhausting so far. They've finally all settled down with beer and some sort of game on TV, and while Castiel feels they should be using the time for something more productive, he gets voted down immediately.

"Everyone needs some time off. Even you." Gabriel tells him, scooting closer to Castiel on the couch. He smells like beer and his breath is warm against Castiel's skin. Castiel tries to ignore the way Gabriel's hand is resting on his neck, and he jumps when Dean and Sam suddenly move.

"We're gonna grab some stuff to bring in and clean." Dean tells them, eyes flickering between the two angels.

"Guns." Sam offers happily, already rocking back and forth on his heels. Castiel is pretty sure he's gripping his sixth beer bottle by the neck.

"Right..." Dean grabs Sam's shirt sleeve, dragging him out the door behind him. They leave the door cracked, and Castiel is grateful for the breath of cold air slowly moving into the room.

"You're quiet tonight." Gabriel comments, and Castiel looks over at him.

"Compared to the rest of you? Yes."

Gabriel stares at him. "No, it's more than that. You haven't given yourself a break, you moron. Cutting yourself off from heaven is one thing, but you don't need to break what's between us." Gabriel's arm tightens around Castiel's shoulder. "Never doubt my love for you."

Castiel slowly lets himself lean over, his forehead against Gabriel's cheek. When Gabriel's fingers tense against Cas' back in the smallest of scratches, Castiel can't stop the whimper that escapes from him. He rubs his face against Gabriel's, lips dragging against the scruff there. Castiel tries to keep from squirming, tries to settle himself back against the couch but Gabriel apparently has other plans in mind.

They both freeze when the Winchesters come back inside, black gym bags slung over their arms, and Castiel quickly moves away from Gabriel. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the stereotype, and Dean shakes his head.

"Don't even start, okay. It's all we had that would fit everything."

Gabriel and Castiel don't move as Sam and Dean resituate themselves on their beds, aiming their bodies towards the TV. Castiel starts to settle in to his new seat, but Gabriel pulls him back, dragging him closer.

Gabriel presses harder on Castiel's back, alternating between scritching and kneading and Castiel grips at his thigh, fingers digging into Gabriel's leg. He can feel the tremor beneath the skin of his back, his muscles shivering as his wings start to stretch.

"Gabriel," he whispers, pulling back to stare at him. Gabriel just smiles and pushes harder.

"Let go," and he chuckles when Castiel's eyes flicker towards the Winchesters. Gabriel turns his head so that his lips brush against the curve of Castiel's ear. "You've already fallen once for them already. Why not let them watch this time?" Gabriel punctuates his words with a firm movement, sliding the heel of his palm from the nape of Castiel's neck down his spine.

It's enough to push Castiel over the edge, to punch the air from his lungs as his wings break free; as Castiel finally lets himself go completely.

To the naked eye they're just shadows flitting over the peeling wallpaper, but Castiel knows Gabriel can see them in their true glory. The way they slowly rustle as they curve down around the two angels, feather tips brushing against Gabriel's side.

Gabriel pulls the wing closer to him, sheltering himself as he begins carding his fingers through Castiel's feathers. He moves slowly, straightening as he goes, and he takes care to focus on any bent or broken feathers.

Castiel hasn't received this sort of attention in years; not from Dean, not from his Father. Gabriel is the first to stop when Castiel whines low in his throat and ask him, "Does this hurt?"

Castiel shakes his head, he can't begin to describe what that feeling is, that's making his toes twist in Jimmy's shoes and his hips slowly roll up in waves. "Don't stop," he finally manages to get out, his hand kneading Gabriel's thigh.

"Why's that?"

"Feels..." Castiel closes his eyes, his hand reaching out to run through the feathers on his other wing. The touch makes him shudder even more and he turns to hide his face in Gabriel's shoulder. "Feels good..."

"Go with it." Gabriel's voice is soft and encouraging. "Relax, okay?" His hands move closer to the radius of the wing, his movements becoming firmer and more intent in their purpose.

"But Dean and Sam?" The TV's a constant reminder in the background, Sam's drunken chuckles echoing against the harsh noises of Dean disassembling and reassembling the weaponry on the flowery bedspread.

"Screw them, okay? And not in the fun way." Gabriel murmurs as he twists around so that he's facing Castiel. He hikes a leg up and over and suddenly he's straddling Castiel, arms wrapped around him so that Gabriel's fingers are buried near the base of Castiel's wings.

The feeling's amazing, an overwhelming sensation that has Castiel arching up against Gabriel, his eyes fluttering closed. He trusts Gabriel in what he has to offer Castiel and what he can protect him from, and that admittance is what finally allows him over that final crest. Castiel's hands reach out to grasp at Gabriel's hips, to pull him in as close as possible.

Gabriel's still grooming Castiel, fingertips smoothing over the vanes; little strokes that have Castiel hitching his hips up against him. Gabriel finally digs into the soft downy tangle of afterfeathers, itching a spot that Castiel never knew needed to be touched. But now it feels that if Gabriel stops, existence will begin to crumble, so Castiel urges him on.

"Gabriel, please..." He doesn't know what he's begging for, but Gabriel seems to understand. He ducks down, nipping at the strain in Castiel's neck as his fingers dig deeper into Castiel's feathers. Castiel's body begins to rock against him, the movements eventually ending in a satisfying shudder, his hips stuttering up against Gabriel.

Castiel lets his head rest against Gabriel's collarbone, doing his best to preserve the moment. He slowly rubs his thumbs over Gabriel's hips, and he's pretty sure he can hear a throaty purr reverberate in Gabriel's chest.

"What the hell?" Sam's confused voice cuts through the moment, and Castiel tenses, feeling a hot flush rush over his body. He can hear a soft chuckle escape Gabriel as the other angel turns to face the rest of the room.

"He had a kink in his neck, and I was working on it." A disbelieving cough comes from Dean, but Gabriel keeps going. "I mean, I've seen you guys do this sort of thing all the time, right?"

There's an awkward silence and Castiel can catch Dean shooting Sam a _look_. "Neck kinks? God yeah, all the time, especially with the crappy motels." Dean kicks at Sam. "Dunno why Sam here was so confused."

Castiel's confused as well, his head foggy and his body spent and pleased. He raises an eyebrow at Gabriel when the other angel looks back at him, but Gabriel just smiles.

"Gotta leave that topic alone for now."

"But, why?" Castiel's still glancing over at the brothers, at how Dean's fingers brush against Sam's sleeve. Sam smiles widely in response, foot kicking out to curl around Dean's leg.

"Cause it gives us more time for this." Gabriel ducks his head down to kiss Castiel, licking into his mouth with reckless abandon. Castiel _hmmms_ in response, his grip tightening around Gabriel's waist. He could get used to this.


End file.
